starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
03-07-2009: COMPNOR Broadcast
Immediately following the last of the New Republic's sliced broadcasts into the Imperial IGN newsfeeds, all of the Imperial feeds are interrupted by a screen-filling Imperial Insignia, which lingers for approximately ten seconds. Then, the image is filled by that of a white-clad ISB Official, standing at a podium. There is a drab grey wall behind him, the Imperial and COMPNOR logo's to either side. "Citizens of the Galactic Empire. Today, you have witnessed an act of terrorism meant to destabilize the peace and security we all enjoy as Imperial Citizens." He gestures meaningfully toward the camera. "The so-called New Republic are little more than a band of criminals and thugs, who wear expensive clothes and fly fancy ships. They steal and embezzle from the good taxpayers of the Empire to fund their terrorist efforts against the refined, intelligent people of the Galactic Empire." A stern frown spreads across the official's face. "The reports you have heard are what the Commission calls, 'Propaganda'. They are lies, fabricated reports designed to turn you against those who love, protect, and guide your development as citizens, and our prosperity as a society." His voice grows more stern, his capped head lifting up somewhat. "Former Emperor Osbourne is a traitor to His Majesty, a criminal of the highest degree. He is a liar, a murderer, a rapist of modern society. The military's engagement at Nak Shimor was /in fact/, a New Republic offensive, designed to move forces into the Carida System. There, they would have murdered our children as they train to serve and protect in His Majesty's Imperial Military." He sighs. "And, to suggest that an Imperial Citizen is responsible for the Dacan Pandemic is a lie of the lowest, lowest degree, that it should never be spoken of again." The ISB Official tilts his head forward, fixing the camera with a stern look. His Coruscanti accent is thick with warning. "All citizens and servicebeings are hereby forbidden from discussing these Rebel lies. The Emperor has decreed that any discussion of, sharing, recording, keeping, or distributing of these rebel fabrications is an act of Sedition, which carries the highest form of punishment. I /urge/ you, fellow citizens, not to be swayed by these lies! Do not share in the profitability of wickedness! The price for disobedience is severe." He steps back, clicking his heels. "For the Glory of the Empire." The communication fades out, but similar reminders will be broadcast over the next IC month to all Imperial newsfeeds. Also, official memorandums related to this decree are delivered to all homes, and all officers of the Imperial military. COMPNOR agents will be closely monitoring civilian communications, and any suspects of Sedition will be arrested and either executed on sight, or relocated to prison camps, along with their families. (OOC: What does this mean to you, as an Imperial PC? Any act of spreading rebel propaganda as an Imperial citizen or serviceman is considered Sedition, which bears the death penalty. Discuss Ti'ilandria's 10/37 post at your own risk, and understand that if you are caught and arrested ICly, the consequences may be severe. This is NOT a blanket-consent warning, as every act of spreading propaganda is different and unique, but understand that such RP /could/ end up with a consent warning slapped in your lap, so RP cautiously.) Category:March 2009 IGN Posts